


Suffer To Survive

by neverlookback



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlookback/pseuds/neverlookback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto terdampar di pulau terpencil yang tidak ada di peta manapun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffer To Survive

**Suffer To Survive**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Semi-AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll**

“ _Tadaima_!”

Bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahunan masuk ke sebuah gubuk kecil dipinggiran desa Uzushiogakure. Penampilannya berantakan, rambut pirangnya acak-acakan, kaos panjang hijau yang dipakainya begitu kotor, begitu pula celana coklat selututnya.

“ _Okaeri_!” Seruan lembut wanita dari dapur dari gubuk kecil tersebut terdengar sangat nyaring. “Naruto! Tolong bantu Kaa-chan kupasin bawang!”

“Iya Kaa-chan.”

Naruto si bocah laki-laki tersebut menghampiri sumber suara, terlihat wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri menghadap jendela sambil mengiris bawang, dia memakai baju kemeja putih kusam dan rok rempel panjang berwarna coklat, rambut merahnya yang panjang diikat longgar dan di sampirkan ke depan bahu kanannya. Naruto berdiri disampingnya dan mulai mengupas bawang.

Wanita tersebut melirik anaknya. “Ya ampun Naruto! Kenapa bajumu kotor sekali!” Seruannya membuat Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya mengupas bawang. Wanita tersebut berjongkok agar tingginya setara dengan anaknya, dia mengelus lembut rambut anaknya. “Kau pasti berantem lagi ya? Selain kotor, kau juga babak belur!”

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kelangit dibalik jendela, menghindari tatapan ibunya. “Nggak kok! Aku hanya jatuh.”

“Bohong.” Wanita tersebut menjewer telinga Naruto pelan. “Lihat! Telingamu memerah! Kau pasti berbohong.”

“Adudududuh.” Naruto berontak sambil mengaduh geli.

Wanita tersebut melepaskan jewerannya, menatap Naruto dihiasi senyuman lembut. “Ceritakan pada Kaa-san nak.”

“Tadi ada anak kucing dilempari batu oleh tiga orang laki-laki, aku membentak mereka agar berhenti.” Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya-kesal. “..tapi aku malah ikut dilempari juga.”

“Begitu.. lain kali jangan gegabah lagi ya! Daripada cari perkara yang menimbulkan perkelahian, lebih baik kau ajak mereka agar menjadi temanmu!” Wanita tersebut mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. “Mandi sana! Kau sangat kotor!”

“Baik.”

Cklek! Kreet!

“ _Tadaima_!”

Suara berat pria menggema di seluruh isi rumah.

“ _Okaeri_!” seru Naruto dan Ibunya bersamaan.

Terlihat pria paruh baya berambut pirang memasuki ruangan. Dia berpakaian rapi dengan setelan jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam. Raut _calm_ -nya berubah menjadi raut terkejut setelah melihat penampilan Naruto. “Wah Naruto! Kenapa kau kotor begitu? Apa yang terjadi?”

“Tidak apa-apa.” Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menghindari rentetan pertanyaan ayahnya.

Pria paruh baya tersebut duduk di kursi seraya meletakan tasnya di meja makan, dia menatap wanita yang kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya memotong sayuran. “Apa yang terjadi padanya Kushina?”

Kushina menoleh sejenak pada suaminya seraya menghela napas panjang. “Dia berkelahi Minato.”

Minato terkekeh. “Namanya juga laki-laki.”

**(** **눈** **‸** **눈** **)**

“Naruto, kudengar kau berkelahi lagi.” Minato menyendok sup yang bertengger didepannya. “Berhentilah! Jangan cari musuh terus! Carilah teman agar harimu menyenangkan.”

Naruto hanya manyun sambil mengancingkan kancing di kaos polo putih berkerah ungunya.

“Naruto?!” Minato menuntut jawaban.

“Iya... Iya!” Naruto bosan mendengar ucapan ayahnya yang berulang-ulang, dengan malas dia duduk disamping ayahnya dan meraih sendok untuk menyantap makan malamnya.

Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil melihat suami dan anaknya.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Pintu rumah diketuk dengan kasar. Kushina langsung melenggang menuju  pintu. “Ya! Tunggu sebentar!”

Cklek!

“Ya? Ad-”

Dor!

Bruk!

Minato bangkit seraya menatap Naruto serius dan khawatir. “Naruto! Sembunyi!”

“Hah? Apa yang kau katakan Tou-san?” Naruto menatap Minato bingung.

Grep!

Minato memangku Naruto kemudian memasukan Naruto kedalam gentong air didekat kompor. “Jangan membantah!” Minato mengambil alat-makan bekas Naruto di meja dan kembali menghampiri Naruto yang tengah duduk memeluk lututnya-dalam gentong. Minato menatap anaknya tajam nan tegas. “Kalau Tou-san tak kunjung menyuruhmu keluar, keluarlah saat pagi hari! Mengerti!” Minato memasukan alat makan tersebut kedalam gentong air. “Walau kau kedinginan, kumohon bertahanlah!”

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Minato tersenyum kaku seraya menutup gentong. Dia berlari menghampiri istrinya yang sudah tergeletak tak benyawa dengan genangan darah disekitar dadanya dan menatap tajam-penuh intimidasi dua pria berseragam loreng yang berdiri didepan mayat istrinya. “Apa yang ka-“

Dor!

Brukk!

“Ugh.. dingin.. kenapa Tou-chan belum juga menyuruhku keluar?” Naruto menggigil kedinginan karena  seperempat gentong tanah liat tersebut berisi air. Tak lama setelah Naruto menggerutu, udara dalam gentong terasa panas. “Ugh kok jadi gerah.. Panas..”

Kesadaran Naruto mulai memudar.

**(** **눈** **‸** **눈** **)**

“Ngghhh.” Naruto membuka matanya, menampilkan iris _blue saphire_ yang menggelap-kelam. Tangan kecilnya menggeser tutup gentong hingga terbuka-menampilkan langit biru yang cerah. Naruto heran menatap langit diatasnya. ‘Bukannya aku didalam rumah?  Kenapa langit?’

Naruto berusaha berdiri walau kakinya terasa sangat kaku dan sangat sulit untuk meluruskannya. Dia memilih untuk berdiri perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit menggerakan kakinya. Setelah beberapa menit bersabar sambil berusaha, akhirnya Naruto berhasil berdiri. Akan tetapi hal ini tak membuatnya senang dia malah diam membeku. Wajah dan tubuhnya yang membiru karena kedinginan semakin memucat saat melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Seluruh desa rata menjadi abu. Tak ada yang tersisa.

“Bocah.”

Naruto menoleh menatap pria tua berkimono abu yang tengah berjalan menghampiri dirinya dihiasi senyumannya. Rambut uban-nya yang panjang melambai-lambai tertiup semilir angin. ‘ _Shinigami_?’

“Ternyata ada yang masih hidup.”

‘Sepertinya dia bukan hantu atau _shinigami_.’ Naruto menatap tajam pria tua tersebut. “Siapa kau Ji-san?”

“Aku Jiraiya, aku mendengar rumor kalau desa ini akan dimusnahkan karena ada beberapa pemberontak negara yang bersembunyi di desa ini.” Pria tua tersebut mengangkat Naruto-keluar dari gentong seraya menurunkannya perlahan. “Setelah mendengarnya, aku langsung bergegas kesini untuk menyelamatkan kenalanku.” Dia menghela napas panjang dan menghempaskannya perlahan, raut pria tua tersebut berubah menjadi terlihat begitu sedih. “...tapi aku terlambat. Desa ini sudah dimusnahkan dan dia sudah mati.”

“Eh? Kalau begitu Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan?” Naruto terkejut mendengar penjelasan Jiraya.

“Aku sebenarnya tak mau mengatakan hal kejam ini pada anak kecil sepertimu tapi... aku lebih tidak suka berbohong. Kemungkinan besar, Ayah dan Ibumu sudah meninggal.” Jiraya melihat sekitar. “Mungkin abu mereka bersatu dengan abu rumahmu.”

Tes!

“Ti-Tidak mungkin!” Naruto mulai menangis, air matanya mengalir begitu deras. “Kenapa? Kenapa mereka melakukannya? Kenapa mereka tak menangkap pemberontaknya saja tanpa membantai seluruh desa?!”

“Aku tidak tahu, ada yang mengatakan dia operasi plastik dan berpura-pura menjadi warga desa.” Jiraya menghela napas panjang. “Apa kau punya keluarga lain? Diluar desa?”

Naruto menggeleng.

Jiraya berjongkok-menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi Naruto. “Apa kau mau tinggal bersamaku? Aku tinggal di Kusagakure, nggak jauh dari desa ini.”

Naruto mendengus sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan mata berapi-api. “Tidak! Aku akan mencari dojo dan berlatih agar bisa membalaskan dendam Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan!”

PLETAK!

“Sakit! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!” Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

“Nak...” Jiraya mengelus rambut pirang Naruto. “Ayah dan Ibumu pasti tidak mau kau melakukannya. Mereka tidak ingin kehidupan anaknya dihabiskan untuk balas dendam. Lebih baik kau membantuku mengelola toko bukuku! Aku kewalahan mengurusnya sendirian.”

Naruto menggeleng. “Tidak! Antar aku ke panti asuhan saja.”

“Weh anak kecil udah tau panti asuhan ya.” Jiraya mengacak rambut Naruto. “Ayo! Jangan pura-pura tidak mau!” Jiraya menggendong Naruto dibahunya seperti memanggul karung beras.

“Hey! Lepaskan aku!” Naruto berontak keras, dia mengibas-ngibas kaki tangannya.

Jiraya mempercepat langkah kakinya. “Nggak! Nanti kau kabur.”

Naruto mendengus kesal. “Aku janji nggak akan kabur. Setidaknya biarkan aku menguburkan mayat ayah dan ibuku.”

Jiraya menghentikan langkahnya seraya menurunkan Naruto dari pangkuannya. “Baiklah. Akan kubantu juga.”

**(** **눈** **‸** **눈** **)**

**10 Tahun Kemudian**

Sebuah mobil box berhenti di depan toko buku kecil bertuliskan _Toko Buku Rese-Gan_. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik memakai celana jeans hitam selutut dan kaos oblong berwarna orange keluar dari mobil seraya berjalan kebelakang mobil kemudian membuka pintu belakang mobil box tersebut hingga menampilkan tumpukan kardus. Tanpa aba-aba, dia langsung mengangkut dus-dus besar kedalam toko buku tersebut.

“Haa~ akhirnya selesai juga.” Pemuda pirang tersebut menyeka keringatnya seraya melirik pria tua yang tengah duduk di meja kasir sambil menatap layar laptop-nya dengan jari yang bergerak lincah diatas _keyboard_ nya. “Jii-chan, bukankah kau sedang sakit? Lebih baik kau duduk manis dan diam perhatikan para pelanggan! Jangan memaksakan diri demi melanjutkan cerita mesum nggak jelasmu!”

Pria tua tersebut mendengus kesal tanpa melirik. “Dasar bodoh! Jangan meremehkan buku _icha-icha paradise_ -ku, Naruto! Begini-begini juga, banyak yang nunggu lanjutan ceritanya.”

“Terserah.” Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya-bosan. “Yang lebih penting, kau sudah makan dan minum obatmu kan?”

“Nanti!” Jiraya kembali menatap layar laptop-nya.

“JII-CHAN!” Naruto berteriak dengan nada kesal.

“Iya bentar!” Jiraya berdecak kesal. “Sekarang nih setelah selesai kirim naskah ke percetakan!”

Naruto menatap Jiraya penuh intimidasi. “Sekarang!”

“Iya! Iya!” Jiraya bangkit seraya masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada dibelakang kasir sambil menggerutu tak jelas. “Semakin tumbuh, kau semakin menyebalkan! Kau bersikap ibuku.”

“Itu karena kau semakin tua semakin seperti anak kecl!” Naruto menyangkal tak mau kalah.

Jiraya menoleh menatap Naruto sambil mendesah pelan. “Kau sendiri belum sarapan kan? Ayo kita makan bersama.”

“Kau duluan saja, aku jaga toko.”

“Tutup aja dulu, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan.”

Naruto menatap Jiraya heran.

“...baiklah.”

**(** **눈** **‸** **눈** **)**

Ruang makan yang temaram. Meja kayu persegi empat dengan empat buah bangku. Terlihat Naruto tengah duduk didepan Jiraya yang asik menyantap makan siangnya. Naruto menyendok sup bening didepannya  tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jiraya. “Jadi, ada apa Jii-chan?”

Jiraya menegak air putihnya seraya menatap Naruto tajam-penuh keseriusan. “Naruto, sebenarnya aku sudah menjual rumah dan toko ini.”

“Eh?” Naruto heran mendengarnya. “Kenapa?”

“Umurku sudah tidak akan lama lagi.” Jiraya menghela napas panjang. “Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kau mengantarku ke rumah sakit, sebenarnya dokter memprediksi bahwa aku akan bertahan paling lama tiga bulan. Dokter menyarankan agar aku dirawat disana tapi aku tidak mau karena ingin melanjutkan novelku... dan ini sudah tiga bulan lebih.”

Naruto sangat terkejut dan marah. Dia meletakan sendoknya. “Kenapa kau tidak bilang apa-apa padaku dan hanya bilang _sakit pinggang_? Dan bukannya kau bisa mengerjakan novelnya di rumah sakit?”

“Saat itu aku masih mencari pembeli tokoku.” Jiraya menjawab dengan tenang.

Naruto terdiam. ‘Apa artinya aku diusir? Aku harus pergi kemana?’

“Uangnya sudah kutabungkan atas namamu. Aku ingin agar kau tinggal di tempat mantan istriku.” Jiraya kembali menyendok nasi di mangkuknya.

“Eh?” Naruto mengerjap.

“Dia tinggal di Konoha. Tolong rawat dia seperti kau merawatku.”

“Konoha? Bukannya tempat itu jauh sekali Jii-chan? Harus menyebrangi lautan.” Nada Naruto terdengar tidak suka.

“Aku tahu kau tidak ingin meninggalkan pulau terpencil ini karena merupakan kampung halamanmu.” Jiraya mendesah pelan. “Kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa tinggal disini, mencari rumah dan pekerjaan.”

Naruto kurang setuju dengan keputusan Jiraya. “Kenapa kau menjualnya? Kenapa kau tak biarkan saja aku tinggal ditempatmu dan menggelola tokomu?”

“Aku punya banyak hutang dan biaya rumah sakit juga cukup mahal. Uang yang kuberikan padamu hanya bisa untuk membeli rumah kecil.”

“Maaf. Baru saja aku hendak membantahmu.” Naruto menundukan kepalanya. “Kalau begitu aku setuju untuk pergi ke Konoha.”

Jiraya tersenyum lebar. “Aku senang sekali karena di sana kau pasti akan hidup dengan layak sekaligus menjaga mantan istriku yang sudah tua renta sepertiku.”

“Ya.” Naruto tersenyum kaku. “...akan kulakukan.”

“Syukurlah. Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya. Aku sudah menghubunginya dan dia bilang dia akan menunggumu.” Jiraya tersenyum lebar. Rautnya berubah pucat seperti menahan sesuatu. Dia memegang dadanya. “Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!”

“Jii-chan kau tidak apa-apa?”

Naruto bangkit menghampiri Jiraya seraya mengelus-elus punggungnya. Batuk Jiraya semakin keras dan tidak mau berhenti hingga Jiraya terjatuh di lantai.

Naruto langsung melarikan Jiraya ke rumah sakit.

**(** **눈** **‸** **눈** **)**

“Maaf, nyawanya sudah tak tertolong lagi.”

“Sensei! Kau bohong kan? Dia baru saja selesai makan denganku!” Naruto menatap penuh harap pada dokter botak yang sudah tua tersebut. “Dia masih hidup kan?”

Dokter tersebut hanya menggeleng.

Naruto langsung jatuh terduduk dilantai-menatap kosong pintu ruangan tempat Jiraya tengah berbaring. “Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku yang selalu ditinggalkan?”

**(** **눈** **‸** **눈** **)**

Naruto menatap kosong luasnya lautan yang terhampar disekelilingnya. Dia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku celana jeans panjang berwarna hitamnya, membuka file foto-fotonya bersama Jiraya. Menghela napas panjang seraya menghempaskannya kasar kemudian menatap langit gelap tak berbintang karena tertutup awan hitam. ‘Sudah dua hari aku di kapal ini. Berarti tinggal tiga hari lagi aku sampai.’

Tes!

Tetesan air jatuh dipipi _tan_ Naruto. Dia langsung memasukan _smartphone_ -nya di saku dada kemeja putih berlengan pendek yang dipakainya.

“Sepertinya akan turun hujan.” Naruto melangkah masuk ke dok kapal-menyusuri koridor sempit yang temaram dan masuk keruangannya. Dia langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasur kecil yang terlihat usang seraya memejamkan matanya sejenak.

DRRR! KRIIT! KRIIT!

“Hah?”

Naruto membuka matanya seraya bangkit karena kapal bergetar dan bergerak tidak beraturan hingga barang-barang yang ada diruangannya berantakan serta membuatnya terjatuh dari kasurnya.

“Ada apa ini?”

Naruto melangkah keluar dan melihat banyak orang dalam kegaduhan, dia pun ikut terbawa arus untuk keluar dari kapal. Naruto terperangah menatap angin tornado yang berputar didepan kapal.

“CEPAT BAWA BARANG KALIAN! KAPAL INI AKAN TENGGELAM! PAKAI PELAMPUNG DAN NAIK KE SEKOCI DENGAN TERTIB!”

Naruto kembali sadar dari rasa terkejutnya dan langsung mematuhi teriakan sang kapten kapal. Dia langsung memakai baju pelampung dan mengantri agar mendapat tempat di perahu-perahu kecil darurat tersebut.

Bzztt! DUAARRR!

Petir menyambar kapal hingga kapal hancur berkeping-keping. Banyak orang yang terhempas karenanya tak terkecuali Naruto.

Naruto tidak tenggelam karena pelampung yang dipakainya. Disisa kesadarannya, dia mencoba meraih sebalok kayu untuk tempatnya bersandar hingga kesadarannya pun benar-benar hilang sepenuhnya.

**(** **눈** **‸** **눈** **)**

Kaak~! Kaak~!

Naruto membuka matanya mendapati dirinya tengah berbaring telungkup di pesisir pantai dengan burung gagak yang mengerubunginya. ‘Ng? Gagak? Mereka pasti mengira aku mati dan menungguku membusuk.’ Naruto langsung bangkit dengan gerakan anehnya yang kaku untuk mengusir para gagak tersebut.

Puk! Puk!

Naruto menepuk-nepuk kemeja putih dan jeansnya yang terlihat sangat kotor seraya melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Menengadah menatap redupnya langit jingga. “Dimana ini?”

Bertelanjang kaki, Naruto menyusuri batu-batu kerikil pinggir sungai yang mengalir ke lautan. “OYY! APA ADA ORANG DISINI?”

Tak ada jawaban.

Syuuu!

“Akh!”

Byurr~

Naruto terpeleset dan terjatuh kedalam sungai. Sekali lagi kesadarannya menghilang.

**(** **눈** **‸** **눈** **)**

“Ng~”

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring disebuah gua dengan perapian dan kandang bambu berisi beberapa ayam didalamnya.

“Ah, kau sudah sadar?”

Naruto langsung bangkit-duduk dan mundur ketakutan melihat seorang pria berjaket hitam lusuh dan bermasker hitam menghampirinya sambil membawa gelas bambu. Rambut putih acak-acakannya menyembunyikan mata kirinya. “Siapa kau?”

“Aku Kakashi. Penghuni pulau ini.” Pria tersebut duduk disamping Naruto.

“Ini...” Naruto memegang pelipisnya yang terasa begitu berdenyut.  “...dimana?”

“Pulau terpencil yang bahkan tidak ada dalam peta.”

Jawaban datar Kakashi membuat mata Naruto melebar. Terkejut. Sangat. Tapi dia terlalu lelah untuk menganggapi seperti orang terkejut pada umumnya karena badannya terasa begitu lemas. “Apa kau juga terdampar disini?”

Kakashi tak mempedulikan ucapan Naruto, dia menyodorkan gelas bambu yang dipegangnya. “Minumlah.”

“Hei!” Naruto menatap Kakashi tidak suka. “Jaw-”

“Minum!” Kakashi menatap Naruto tajam.

“Baiklah.” Dengan enggan Naruto meraih gelas yang disodorkan Kakashi seraya meminum minuman tersebut. ‘Mueh! Rasanya aneh! Dan.. aku merasa ngantuk berat..’

Kakashi berbaring disampingnya. Naruto ikut berbaring dan tertidur pulas.

**(** **눈** **‸** **눈** **)**

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, sudah berapa lama dia tertidur? Dia merasa tubuhnya sedikit lebih segar. Badannya tidak terasa sakit dan pegal lagi. Naruto bangkit perlahan agar tak membangunkan Kakashi, dia melangkah keluar sambil berlari kecil agar menjauh dari manusia gua yang menurutnya sangat mencurigakan.

Setelah sampai di luar gua, Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan maksimum yang dimilikinya untuk menjauh dari gua-menembus hutan belantara sambil menoleh sesering mungkin untuk memastikan agar dia tidak diikuti. Dia tak peduli walau dia sering terjatuh dan terjerembab serta ranting-ranting kecil yang ditabrakknya sedikit memberi luka goresan pada lengan dan kakinya yang tak beralas.

Setelah merasa telah lari cukup jauh, Naruto mengurangi kecepatannya sambil memegang dadanya yang cukup sakit karena berlari seperti orang gila.

“Hn?”

Sraak!

Naruto menginjak sebuah jebakan hingga dirinya terjaring dan tergantung di pohon.

Kakashi menghampiri Naruto seraya memotong jaring hingga Naruto terjatuh.

BRUKK!

“Aduh!”

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kakashi langsung menarik kerah Naruto-menyeretnya ketempat persembunyiannya tanpa mempedulikan rontaan Naruto.

Sraak! Bruk!

Kakashi melempar Naruto hingga terhempas cukup jauh dan jatuh terduduk.

“Apa yang kau lakukan!” Naruto mengusap-usap punggung dan bokongnya yang terasa ngilu.

“Berisik! Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan.” Kakashi menatap Naruto penuh intimidasi. “Kau bodoh sekali bisa terkena jebakan seperti itu.”

“Berisik!” Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal mencoba menutupi perasaanya yang tak menentu. “Apa kau yang membuat jebakan itu?”

“Bukan.”

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. “Jadi selain aku dan kau, ada lagi yang tinggal disini?”

Kakashi mengangguk. “Mereka adalah tentara bayaran.”

“Hah?” Naruto sedikit terkejut dan heran.

“Apa kau tahu ini pulau apa? Ini penjara. Dengan kata lain, sampai 3 tahun lalu, _Aliansi Lima Negara Besar_ menjadikan pulau ini sebagai penjara untuk para penjahat internasional yang dianggap sangat berbahaya.” Kakashi mengambil seekor ayam dari kandang lalu mematahkan lehernya hingga putus-membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak melihatnya. “Saat militer menutup program ini, unit khusus dikirimkan kesini untuk memindahkan semua tahanan. Semua tahanan sudah dipindahkan kecuali satu orang... yaitu aku.”

“Jadi mereka mencarimu?” Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Kakashi mengangguk mengiyakan.

“Kau tahanan?”

Kakashi kembali mengangguk.

“Kejahatan apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Aku membantai lusinan orang.”

“...”

**To Be Continued**

**Next Chapter: Agony Remains Insane**

**.**

**.**

**Nell Note:**

Halo apa kabar? Ini kisah adventure pertamaku yang awalnya mau dibikin orific berlatar nusakambangan. Berhubung saya males nelusuri nusakambangan dan tentang sejarah serta revolusi, saya jadikan cerita fiktif berlatar di dunia modern-naruto-tanpa-ninja-dsb. Intinya saya pinjem chara, tempat and nama-nama tempat plus negaranya :D

Disini Narutonya nggak punya tanda lahir kumis kucing tapi punya pipi mulus seperti orang pada umumnya. #biarlebihganteng

Mind to RnR?


End file.
